


This Is What We Know

by TicTok



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTok/pseuds/TicTok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just bro time as far as everyone else can know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What We Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boltschick2612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/gifts).



> Boltschick2612 is having a rough time and asked for a fic. She asked for it weeks ago and I am a terrible person so it took forever for me to finish it... Sorry love, here it is!

The movie on the TV had been abandoned almost as soon as it was started, in favor of more…intimate things. Dustin slid his hand around Cory’s back and traced his fingers up underneath his shirt, gently caressing the smooth skin along his spine. Cory trailed his lips from his mouth to his neck, below his ear, pressing light kisses along the way. He sucked lightly on Dustin’s throat, only for the blond to grin and pull away, preventing him from leaving a mark. 

Dustin slid his hand into the back of Cory’s sweatpants, inching lower to cup his ass. Just then, the door flung open, and Dustin felt his heart jump into his throat as he leapt up off the couch. Cory threaded his fingers into his hair dejectedly as Dustin went into the hall to deal with the intruder.

Linea bounced through Dustin’s apartment, waving happily at Cory and disappearing into the kitchen. Cory smiled at her but then scowled as soon as she was out of view and settled a glare on Dustin. 

“One minute…” Dustin muttered and held up his index finger before following her into the kitchen. She came out as soon as he got to the door though, carrying a bowl of grapes and grinning as she chewed one, pressing a kiss on Dustin’s mouth. She plopped down on the couch next to Cory and extended the bowl to him. He declined politely and looked back at Dustin. 

“What are we watching? Oooh, Avatar! My favorite, good choice, hun!” She chirped as she settled in deeper on the couch.

“Uhh, Baby? We are kind of having a dude’s night…” Dustin said softly, wringing his hands nervously. She looked up at him and her shoulders drooped. 

“Really. A ‘dude’s night’ with just the two of you and no alchohol? I doubt it!” She laughed and popped another grape into her mouth, kicking her shoes off and putting her feet up on the coffee table. Cory looked at Dustin with his eyebrows raised, mentally screaming at him.

Cory saw Dustin swallow as he cleared his throat. “C’mon babe, me and Cory never get to hang out anymore…” She snorted at that and shrilled, “You are hanging out right now!”

Dustin sighed and lifted the bowl out of her lap, smiling at her with one corner of his mouth hitched up, “Goodbye.” 

She groaned but sat up, putting her shoes back on and standing. “Fine, but we are doing dinner tomorrow. You owe me, since now I have to go sit alone in my apartment. By myself.” Dustin smiled weakly and took the bowl to the kitchen, returning just as she slid her jacket over her delicate arms.

Dustin opened the door for her and didn’t move as she pressed her lips against his on her way out the door. Cory dropped his eyes to his lap, trying to block them out. She whined when he didn’t kiss her back and forced him to repeat with more enthusiasm. 

Dustin pressed the door shut and locked it, leaning his back against it. Cory felt Dustin staring at him, but didn’t look up. Dustin huffed and plopped down on the couch next to him.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly. The mood was definitely ruined. Dustin huffed and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, draping it over their legs. 

The movie played on, but Dustin only had eyes for Cory. He shuffled closer and wrapped an arm around Cory’s waist. Cory shifted, allowing Dustin to cuddle closer.

“I’m going to break it off with her.” Dustin said softly, glancing up at Cory. The brunet sighed and looked down, weaving his arm around Dustin’s shoulders. 

“You don’t have to. I know you like her. It isn’t your fault I’m the jealous kind.” Cory muttered, eyes flicking back to the tv.

“You shouldn’t have to be jealous. And the guys shouldn’t have set me up with her. I do like her. She’s very nice. We are interested in the same things…but she’s not you. At all.” Dustin said, his tone soft and slightly regretful. Cory turned and laid down, throwing his feet across Dustin’s lap.

Later, when the movie’s end credits were scrolling across the screen, Dustin stood up stretched the kinks out of his back. Cory sat up as well and looked blearily at the blanket in his lap. He yawned and sighed, settling his gaze on Dustin.

“Let’s go to bed.” Dustin said through a yawn, reaching to grab Cory’s hand. The brunet allowed Dustin to drag him back to the bedroom and bully him into bed. Before they settled into bed they both shed off their shirts, flinging them in the direction of the hamper. 

Cory curled up on his side and took a few deep breaths as Dustin wrapped his long body around him. The whole bed smelled of Dustin. It was a familiar smell, one that Cory had memorized ages ago. It was a mix of the gym soap, Dustin’s secret cherry shampoo, a mild undertone of sweat, and something else entirely Dustin.

Cory shifted back and fitted himself against Dustin’s front. The blond kissed the nape of his neck gently, his breath sending chills down Cory’s spine. Cory wondered briefly if Dustin was cataloging his scent the way he had just done with the bed sheets. 

His wonder was confirmed a second later when Dustin inhaled slowly and whispered, “You smell like home.”

Cory smiled softly. He knew Dustin meant the Conacher family home. Cory’s parents were more of a mom and dad to him than Dustin’s own parents. Dustin’s family loved him. But they put such heavy pressure on him that there were many nights when Dustin would call Cory, seconds away from throwing his entire career down the drain and getting a job at a gym in Norfolk. Just so that he wouldn’t have to keep living up to his family’s expectations.

Dustin thrived in the weeks he spent at the Conacher home during the summers. Cory’s mom loved to spoil him, his dad thoroughly enjoyed having an extra guy in the house and always came up with excuses to go out boating among other things. They shifted closer together and Cory closed his eyes, relaxing in Dustin’s arms.

Cory woke first. It was nearly 9 am and the sun was shining in on his face, making him hot. He rolled over with a grunt. Dustin was turned on his back, his mouth slightly open and his hair obscuring his face. Cory grinned and scooted closer. He gingerly pushed the hair off Dustin’s face, using only his fingertips in an attempt to not wake him.

The clock chimed in the hall, signifying 9 am, and Dustin stirred slightly. He turned his head and closed his mouth, his eyes fluttering. Cory smirked and went up on an elbow to get a better look at him. His eyes were slightly cracked open, not shut completely; Cory had come to recognize that as a unique Dustin thing. His nasally sleep-breathing was hitched and faster than it was when he was awake.

Cory shuffled closer still and laid up against him, tucking his face into Dustin’s neck and throwing an arm over him. After a moment he curled his head down to rest on Dustin’s shoulder. His movement must have tickled Dustin because he started shifting and breathing differently, rousing slowly.

A smile drifted across Cory’s face when Dustin’s arm circled around his back, hugging him tightly. Dustin shifted the blankets out of the way and hauled Cory up so that he was lying flat on top of him, stomach to stomach. Dustin smiled sleepily and blinked slowly. He pulled the blankets up and laid them across Cory’s shoulders before hooking his hands behind Cory’s back. 

Shudders ran down Cory’s spine as Dustin smoothed his hands down his back. Dustin leaned up and mouthed at Cory’s jaw, leaving sucking kisses along the way to just below his ear. Cory rocked his hips down, grinding his morning erection into Dustin’s abdomen. The light laugh that escaped Dustin was a surprise, but when Dustin responded by canting his own hips up, that was _not_ a surprise. 

The blankets shifted lower as Cory pushed up and slid backwards to grind against Dustin’s hips. Dustin groaned and cupped on hand around the back of Cory’s neck and rubbed him through his sweats with the other hand.

They lose the blankets all together when Dustin sits up suddenly, crashing their lips together and pressing Cory backwards. Cory laughed lightly when Dustin pressed down against him and ground his hips in a slow circle. A gasp escaped Cory when he felt Dustin’s lips on the shell of his ear. Dustin whispered softly about how much he had missed Cory and how happy he was that Cory was here now.

A few moments later found Cory still splayed on his back, only this time with a pillow folded up under his hips. Dustin loomed over top of him and pressed gentle kisses down his chest. When he reached Cory’s scar on his lower belly, he glanced up, checking for approval. Cory nodded jerkily and tipped his head back, sprawling one arm out to the side and folding the other one over his eyes, hiding in the crook of his elbow.

Dustin dipped his tongue into the dip of Cory’s abdomen, where his belly button would have been and swirled his tongue around the divot. Cory’s stomach muscles spasmed at the sensation. His scar was lacking in sensation in some places and over-sensitive in other spots. The quivering made Dustin grin and look up with a devilish look in his eyes as he slid lower.

Cory clenched his jaw as Dustin mouthed him through his sweats. Dustin slid his hands up the brunet’s chest and then sat up completely. He slid his thumbs under Cory’s waistband and tugged gently. 

He grinned at Cory even though the brunet still had his eyes hidden. His mouth was hanging slightly open and his nostrils flared now and then. Dustin leaned down and placed a sucking kiss on the center of Cory’s chest. He slid the sweatpants down off the brunet’s hips and off his ankles in a practiced move. 

Cory peeked out from behind his arm and flashed a smile before hiding once more. Dustin grinned crookedly and shimmied up the bed. He hovered over Cory’s face until he peeked out again, then pressed his lips to Cory’s. The brunet let out a muffled sigh and wrapped both arms around Dustin’s back. 

They both shuddered as their erections pressed together. Dustin broke the kiss to drop his face into Cory’s neck. He pressed several sloppy kisses against Cory’s collar bone, then sat back on his heels and pushed his sweatpants off his hips. He pumped himself a few times, then knee-walked the edge of the bed and stood up, shoving them down to the floor. 

A few seconds of shuffling through the box under his bed and he came up with a bottle of lube and a condom. He shot Cory a look that was mixed with hope and amusement as he waved the condom around briefly. The brunet nodded and settled back against the blanket, wiggling his hips into a more comfortable position.

In an instant, Dustin was settling between his thighs and running his hands down the tops of Cory’s legs. Cory closed his eyes again and laid his arm back across them. The action made Dustin smirk. He had thought more than once of blindfolding Cory, since he seemed to have such a fascination with covering his eyes. He had yet to bring it up though. 

Dustin lubed up his finders and sat back on his heels to work his fingers into Cory. When the third finger slid in easily and felt like it had some extra room, Dustin angled his fingers towards the front Cory’s body and crooked them just so. Cory jerked and gasped, his dick jumping with the motion. Dustin pressed a kiss to the inside of Cory’s thigh, near his knee and repeated the action.

The brunet panted, his mouth falling open. Dustin grinned at the reaction and sat up on his knees. He removed his fingers and slid on the condom and poured some lube onto his palm. He clicked the bottled shut and stroked himself, spreading the lube around. 

Cory thrust up as he felt Dustin enter him, puffing out light breaths accompanied by soft noises. Dustin had always been amused by the fact that normally loudmouthed Cory was so quiet in bed. He was quite surprised to discover that fact so long ago. Now he just accepted it though as part of Cory. It just made it all the better when he did manage to elicit a moan or other noise from the brunet.

They fell into a familiar and steady rhythm. Cory arched up to meet Dustin’s thrusts, panting and breathing heavily. Dustin grunted softly and let his forehead fall down to rest next to Cory’s head. 

Dustin moaned, the noise coming from low in his throat as Cory wrapped both arms around him again. The arms circling him tightened and relaxed and tightened again. Cory turned his head and pressed his face into the side of Dustin’s neck, breathing heavily. Dustin shifted position and pressed several fevered kisses to Cory’s mouth, sloppily pressing his lips to the corner of the brunet’s mouth.

Cory put a hand on Dustin’s chest and pushed back gently. Dustin got up off him easily and sat back, waiting for further direction. Cory rolled over onto his stomach, dragging the pillow up and wrapping his arms around it. He settled down with his cheek pressed against the pillow and his knees pressing into the mattress. Dustin shifted forward and ran his hands down Cory’s sides. He ran the tips of his fingers across the globes of Cory’s ass and leaned down to press a couple of quick kisses to the base of his spine.

Cory glanced back at Dustin, who took it as his queue to do something. Dustin pressed into him, moaning lowly as he slid in. He kneaded the muscles of Cory’s ass, then placed two sharp slaps on his left butt cheek. Cory gasped and moaned almost too quiet to hear as he turned and muffled it in the pillow.

Dustin grinned and did it again on the other side, pumping his hips and angling down to rub against Cory’s prostate as he went. He then pressed both palms against the small of Cory’s back, pressing down with each thrust. The action made Cory come unspooled underneath him, writhing and grunting quietly as his orgasm washed over him. 

The bed creaked with Dustin’s final few thrusts. He moved quickly as he felt his orgasm approaching and moaned as he came. He was loud enough that Cory had to stifle a soft laugh against the pillow.

Dustin dropped his forehead between Cory’s shoulder blades and sighed. When his head stopped spinning he pushed up and pulled away, slipping out of Cory with a groan. 

Cory rolled over and stood up, stretching his arms above his head as he disappeared out the door. Dustin assumed he was headed for the bathroom, and pulled the condom off. He tossed it towards the trash nonchalantly. With a satisfied sigh he stretched out on the bed, crossing his ankles and folding his hands behind his head. His eyes fluttered shut as he waited for Cory to return.

The floorboards creaked softly as Cory padded back into the room. Dustin didn’t open his eyes even when he felt Cory crawl up the bed and settle against his side. 

“You look really smug.” Cory commented dryly. Although when Dustin opened his eyes, Cory had his trademark smirk set firmly in place. The mischievous glint in the brunet’s eyes was a look that Cory knew well. 

“What?” Dustin asked dubiously. Cory ‘hmmed’ and pretended to think for a moment.

“I’m feeling pancakes.” Cory said with a smirk. Dustin laughed, making Cory’s head bounce slightly from his position with his cheek on the blond’s chest.

“Sounds good, make me some too while you are it, bud.” Dustin shot back, smiling crookedly. Cory slapped his chest playfully and sat up. He scooped his sweats and boxers up and sat on the edge of the bed while he pulled them over his ankles. He stood up a moment later and called over his shoulder as headed for the kitchen.

“Better come help if you want some!” Dustin laughed at that and rolled over, pressing his face into the pillow and groaning mutedly. Cory was gone all of a minute before he reappeared in the doorway, grinning and rapping his fingertips against the doorframe in mock irritation. 

Dustin blinked his brown eyes at him innocently and burrowed deeper into the pillows. Cory snorted and stalked across the room, flopping down on the bed next to Dustin. He supported himself on his elbows and leaned in to kiss the side of Dustin’s mouth.

“Come on.” Cory murmured as Dustin turned over. Cory thrust his hand into Dustin’s hair, digging his fingers in and gripping the locks loosely.

“Okay, fine.” Dustin said with a crooked grin as he pushed Cory away and scooted to the edge of the bed. Dustin pulled on his previously abandoned sweatpants and shuffled out of the room, Cory hot on his heels with a grin plastered across his face.


End file.
